fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Beruka
Beruka (ベルカ, Belka in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on the Conquest and Revelation Routes. She is voiced by Masumi Tazawa in the Japanese version and by Stephanie Sheh in the English version. Profile Beruka is a soldier orphaned in the slums of Nohr. She was adopted by a notable Nohrian assassin and was taught the art of assassination, though she reveals in her support with Oboro that she never received any love from him. She eventually came into the services of Princess Camilla during an assassination attempt on her. Camilla managed to convince Beruka to not complete the task by hiring her on the spot. She is the most immune to poison. Her birthday is February 26. Her supports with Jakob show that due to being raised in the slums, the only thing she learned throughout her life was killing people. It is also shown that she prefers working alone and does not like working with others, as another support with her reveals that as a result of being with the army, she is afraid that she cannot do her task properly. During her supports with Camilla, she reveals that she would assassinate her if someone either offered her more money or was more trustworthy than Camilla. She then tells Camilla not to worry, because she has never met anyone more trustworthy than Camilla. In her support with Charlotte lines she reveals that her armor once belonged to Camilla. Personality Beruka, raised as an assassin, generally comes off as very cold, unfeeling, and distant. She speaks very bluntly, but admits to Camilla that she is a poor speaker and usually alludes to assassination and contract for her general speech terms. An example is when Charlotte gives her tips on how to "seize the hearts" of men, Beruka believes she is talking about something else entirely. She is a masterful professional killer, putting her missions above her own personal feelings. Beruka does not seem to devote any energy towards activities outside of her work for Camilla. She cannot even grasp the concept of hobbies, and typically waits idly when not performing her duties. In her romantic supports, she often warns her husband that she would kill him if she was ever contracted to do so. However, in some instances, Beruka does show strong loyalty and is willing to break her code of putting the mission first, including her relationship with Camilla and Selena. In-Game Base Stats Conquest Chapter 10 - Unhappy Reunion/Revelation Chapter 12 - Frozen Sea *+50% in Conquest As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 13 - Another Hope |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Birthright Chapter 23 -Camilla |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= *In Guard Stance with Selena, stats unconfirmed Revelation Chapter 12 - Frozen Sea |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |55% |45% |15% |65% |40% |50% |60% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |55% |45% |10% |70% |40% |50% |60% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as an Wyvern Lord |45% |45% |25% |65% |35% |45% |50% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Malig Knight Max Stat Modifiers | -1 | 0 | +2 | -2 | 0 | +2 | -1 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Xander *Leo *Benny *Arthur *Niles *Odin *Laslow *Keaton *Jakob *Kaze *Silas *Saizo (Revelation only) *Azama (Revelation only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Camilla *Selena *Charlotte *Oboro (Revelation path only) *Beruka's child Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Quotes Refer to Beruka/Quotes Possible Endings ; Beruka - Quiet Assassin : After the war, Beruka opened up more and was even known to smile sometimes. She spent the rest of her life at Camilla's side, rejecting offers for assassination contracts and not discussing her hobbies. ; Beruka and Jakob : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Beruka and Kaze : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Beruka and Leo : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. Etymology Beruka is a derivative of the name Beronica (the origin of the name Veronica), a name of Old Greek origin from φέρειν (phérein) "to bring", and νίκη, níkê, "victory", meaning "bearer of victory" or more literally "she who brings victory". Trivia *Beruka shares her English voice actress, Stephanie Sheh, with Rhajat and Sophie, as well as Tharja and Kjelle from Awakening. *Beruka was voted the 12th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters